Being Dead Ain't Easy Indo
by Meima
Summary: Tragedi menghantam. Joey Wheleer pergi tuk selamanya. Benarkah demikian? Joey POV, post duelist kingdom. AU
1. The No Good, Very Bad Day

Akhirnya!

Berhasil menerjemahkan satu chapter!

Info nih. Nama2 yang digunakan di sini adalah versi Amerika

**Jounouchi Katsuya: Joey Wheeler**

**Seto Kaiba: Seto Kaiba**

Yang lainnya akan di beri tahukan saat tokoh2 tersebut muncul.

POV: point of view = sudut pandang

Joey POV maksudnya, Joey yang bercerita.

AU: Alternate Universe = dunia yang berbeda. Cerita ini tidak melulu tentang duel kartu kayak komik dan filmnya.

oh ya, dalam versi Amerika nya, Kaiba sering mengejek Joey dengan sebutan Mutt/anjing kampung. jadi dalam fic ini kalian juga akan sering mendapati Kaiba memanggil Joey "anjing kampung".

moga2 kalian bisa menikmati cerita ini. maaf kalau2 ada yang tidak berkenan di hati kalian.

Cerita ini lucu dan aku suka banget. Moga2 kalian juga suka. Thanks for reading. Jangan lupa review ya. kritik dan saran diterima. Apapun aku terima. Gratis neh.

* * *

Ringkasan: Tragedi menghantam. Joey Wheeler pergi selamanya. Atau benarkah demikian? Joey's POV .Setelah duel kingdom, AU. Seto/Joey shonen ai pada akhirnya

Warning: kematian salah satu karakter (semacam itulah), bahasa, angst, shonen ai seto/joey di akhir nya

**Disclaimer**** 1:**

**Meima**: Naskah asli **Being Dead Ain't Easy **adalah milik **D. Draggy** . aku cuma menerjemahkan karena aku suka. Dan aku sudah dapat ijin darinya. karena itu, sudah jelas kan kalau aku juga bukan pemilik YuGiOh?

The original text of **Being Dead Ain't Easy **belongs to **D. Draggy**. I just doing the translation because i like it. And i got the permission from him (or her?). it is clear that i also not own YuGiOh, right?

**Disclaimer 2:**

**D. Draggy**: I don't own YuGiOh or any other brand names you might come across. No shoelaces were harmed in the making of this fic.

Aku tidak memilik YuGiOh atau merek lain yang kamu temui di fic ini. Tidak ada tali sepatu yang dilukai dalam pembuatan fic ini

* * *

**Being Dead Ain't Easy**

**Chapter One: The No Good, Very Bad Day**

**Chapter satu: ****Nggak bagus. Hari yang sangat buruk**

**

* * *

**

Brengsek, ini hari yang (sangat) menyebalkan. Dibanding hari2 menyebalkan lainnya yang pernah ku alami, ini yang paling buruk, dan percayalah, aku punya beberapa hari yang sangat buruk. Yeah, di awali dengan baik, tapi seiring waktu berjalan, itu mencapai level keseluruhan: menyebalkan.

Kalian ingin tahu kenapa?

Ku beri tahu ya, heh, senangnya membagi kesengsaraan. Dan aku punya cukup banyak untuk dibagikan.

Jadi....mulai dari mana? Gimana kalau pagi ini?

Bangun tidur, ke kamar mandi, berpakaian, kegiatan rutin setiap pagi. Menyelinap di apartemen, mengambil perlengkapan sekolah, berjingkat2 melewati ayahku yang pingsan di lantai (yeah, dia mabuk lagi), dan pergi ke sekolah. Sejauh itu baguslah. Secara keseluruhan, hari2 seperti biasa.

Ke sekolah. Tidak belajar apapun, tapi baguslah karena bisa bertemu teman2 ku. Kami bercanda, bersenang-senang. Mungkin terlalu bersenang-senang karena guru memberiku hukuman. Setidaknya Kaiba juga dapat hukuman. Mungkin seharusnya aku lempar lebih banyak benda ke arahnya, membuat si kantong uang marah, sekali atau dua kali. Atau tiga atau empat. Aku masih merasa seharusnya aku tidak dapat hukuman. Maksudnya, dia yang memulainya! Apa? Memangnya guru berharap aku akan diam saja dan membiarkan nya memanggilku Chihuahua?

Hujan turun deras sekali ketika akhirnya aku keluar dari sekolah, dan aku tidak membawa payung. Kaiba masih di dalam dan mengerjakan hukumannya. Baguslah karena setelah hukuman bareng dia, hal terakhir yang ingin ku dengar adalah dia memanggilku anjing kebasahan. Aku sedikit menggigil. Brengsek, dingin sekali. Aku akan basah kuyup begitu sampai dirumah.

Akupun mulai berjalan. Aku merasa sangat sengsara. Hujan menghapus gel rambut dari rambut pirangku dan itu mengganggu pandanganku. Tali sepatuku lepas dan aku harus mengikatnya lagi. Untunglah aku tinggal dekat sekolah. 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai dirumah.

Inilah saat hari ku jadi buruk

Aku berdiri dan melihat limo milik Kaiba melewatiku. Mungkin dia baru saja menjemput adiknya dari sekolah atau entahlah apa yang dilakukannya setelah hukuman. Si kaya Kaiba. Dia punya limonya sendiri. Dia seusiaku dan dia punya perusahaannya sendiri, dia punya mansion pribadi, dia punya segalanya. Adiknya sih baik, kurasa. Kuharap dia tidak tumbuh jadi versi mini Seto Kaiba

Aku harap aku punya limo. Pasti nyaman dan enak didalam, ya kan, Kaiba? Juga kering. Semuanya hitam dan bersinar. Milik perusahaan Kaiba. Aku memperhatikan limo itu.

Heh, kurasa limo mu tidak terlalu hebat karena ada asap keluar dari bagasi.

Tunggudulu

Asap keluar dari bagasi?

Oke, itu bukan urusanku, tapi itu hal yang buruk kan? Jadi akupun berlari mengejar limo itu. Nggak butuh waktu lama untuk mengejarnya karena limo tersebut tiba2 berjalan zigzag di jalanan, menabrak lampu jalan, dan meledak. Semuanya tertutup api.

Sial

Jangan salahkan aku, oke? Aku benci Kaiba. Benci dia. Tapi ini kewajiban warga negara atau semacam itulah untuk mencoba dan menolong nya, dan juga, adiknya ada didalam.

Mungkin bersama sopirnya juga.

Aku berlari ke arah mobil yang terbakar dan mencoba membuka pintunya. Sangat panas jadi aku harus menggunakan jaketku supaya bisa memegang handel pintunya. Ini tidak bagus. Pintunya meleleh. Aku mendengar suara pukulan dan jeritan dari dalam. Seperti suara Mokuba. Aku mendengar suara pukulan lebih keras di pintu. Kaiba pasti menendang pintunya dari dalam.

Suara jeritan berhenti.

Itu hal yang buruk.

Aku menarik, dia menendang dan diantara itu, pintu terlepas dari engselnya dan mengenaiku. Tidak terlalu lama karena jaketku terbakar dan aku hampir2 ikut terbakar.

Kaiba keluar dari bekas limo dengan adiknya di tangannya. Dia sedikit sempoyongan. Kondisinya buruk. Mokuba pingsan tapi dia tidak terluka parah.

Kulihat bangkai mobilnya sekilas. Tidak bisa mendekat karena semuanya terbakar tapi entahlah apa sopirnya cuma pingsan atau mati. Kukira mati karena wajahnya terlihat seperti habis kena bom. Aku mencoba mengeluarkannya tapi api terlalu besar. Aku mendengar suara mobil pemadam kebakaran mendekat, mungkin mereka bisa mengeluarkannya karena aku benar2 tidak bisa.

Kaiba membungkuk kesakitan. Hujan membasahi rambut dan kepalanya. Jaketnya sobek2 dan seluruh tubuhnya kena luka bakar tapi dia menyadari keberadaanku dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Awww, kamu nggak perlu pura2 nggak apa2.

Aku berkata demikian.

Dia melototiku tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Baik, tetap saja begitu! Kelihatannya dia tidak terluka parah jika dia masih punya energi untuk tetap menyebalkan seperti itu.

Jadi aku berbalik dan pergi.

Yang benar saja. Kau pikir aku akan pergi begitu saja? Tentu saja aku nggak berbalik dan pergi begitu saja. Kamu pikir aku manusia macam apa?

Aku menghampiri tuan manajer. "Kaiba, kamu baik2 saja?" Nggak. Aku nggak khawatir dengannya. Nggak bakal

Melotot. "apa pedulimu, anjing bodoh!" dia mendesis. Dia berbalik dan sibuk dengan adiknya

Ok, dia lebih mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Aku paham. Jika itu adikku yang pingsan di jalan, aku akan marah2 juga.

Aku nggak tahu harus ngapain lagi, jadi aku cuma berdiri di situ, semisal Kaiba butuh bantuanku. Bukannya aku peduli tentang dia atau gimana. Aku cuma ingin memastikan adiknya baik2 saja. Yeah.

…yang benar saja? Aku khawatir dengannya, oke?

Tapi cuma sedikit.

Diam.

Terima kasih.

Sampai dimana tadi? Oh ya, diam di sisi kaiba.

Dan ternyata itu tempat yang buruk untuk berada karena tiba2 rasanya ada seseorang yang meninjuku dari belakang, tapi rasanya lebih sakit. Kaiba memegangiku ketika aku jatuh. Dia tidak meneriakiku. Matanya terbelalak kaget

Kemudian aku merasa sangat sakit.

sialanbrengsek sakit sekali! sakit banget! bahkan aku tidak bisa berteriak. Sangat sakit sekali….

Apakah aku berteriak? Nggak tahu. Mungkin, tapi aku nggak ingat

sialsialsialsial

Kaiba memandangiku. Tidak, dia memandangi tubuhku. Tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah tapi itu bukan darahnya. Matanya sedikit berkaca2 saat dia memandangi darah itu.

Nggak ingin melihat. Nggak ingin….

…..lihat

….Seseorang menembakku. Kelihatannya parah sekali. Aku bukan dokter; aku tidak tahu separah apa. Aku harus mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku hanya untuk menoleh sehingga aku bisa melihat siapa yang menembakku dari belakang.

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas. Berambut hitam. Terlalu jauh untuk bisa melihat matanya, tapi dia terlihat kecewa. Harusnya dia menembak Kaiba.

Baguslah. Aku telah menyelamatkan hidup Kaiba walaupun tanpa sengaja. Dia harus menghargainya.

Si penembak kabur.

Kembali! Dasar penembak pengecut! Aku mencoba mengejarnya tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak….

Banyak sekali darah. Mungkin itulah kenapa aku merasa agak pusing. Yah, setidaknya sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi. Penglihatanku pun agak sedikit kabur. Apa karena terhalang hujan?

Oh. Itu karena Kaiba mengguncang2 ku. Pasti begitu. Kurasa dia mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sulit sekali mendengar suaranya. Tapi akan ku coba

_Ay__o, konsentrasi…._

"…anjng bodoh! Bertahanlah! Buka matamu dan bertahanlah, dasar anjing kudis berkutu!

"huh, bisa nggak sih berhenti menghina sebentar, Kaiba. Aku sedang terluka!" aku berusaha mengucapkankannya, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Hanya darah. Aku masih terbaring di pelukannya, membuat darah bertebaran di seluruh bajunya. Bajunya benar2 berantakan. Seperti mobilnya. Seperti aku.

Kau tahu, sebenarnya menyenangkan juga saat dia memelukku seperti ini. Kami basah kuyup tapi dia….hangat. aku pasti hampir kehilangan akal. Satu2nya saat Kaiba menjadi hangat hanyalah jika dia kena radioaktif. Mungkin ini karena darah ku yang terus mengalir

Terserahlah. Aku nggak peduli. Setidaknya aku hangat dan tidak merasa sakit lagi. Aku bahkan tidak merasa dia mengguncang2ku lagi. Dan aku benar, benar lelah.

Mau memejamkan mata sebentar. Aku benar2 ngantuk…..nggak bisa tetap membuka mata….

Baik2 ya…bangunkan aku jika ambulan sudah datang. Oke?

"Joey, TIDAK!

….mungkin…aku mau….tidur sebentar. Lelah sekali. Nggak….apa…apa..kan…Kaib-


	2. It's Just Get Worse and Worse

Dari MEIMA:

Chapter 2!

**Jounouchi Katsuya: Joseph Wheeler panggilannya Joey Wheeler atau Joey**

**Seto Kaiba : Seto Kaiba**

**Mazaki Anzu : Tea Gardner**

**Jounouchi Shizuka : Serenity Wheeler**

**Yugi Mutou : Yugi Mutou**

**Bakura : Bakura**

**Hiroto Honda : Tristan**

**Malik: Malik**

**Marik : Marik**

**Mai : Mai**

**0o0o0o00o0o00o0oo0o0o0o00oo00o0o**

Ringkasan: Tragedi menghantam. Joey Wheeler pergi selamanya. Atau benarkah demikian? Joey's POV .Setelah duel kingdom, AU. Seto/Joey shonen ai pada akhirnya

Warning: kematian salah satu karakter (semacam itulah), bahasa, angst, shonen ai seto/joey di akhir nya

**Disclaimer**** 1:**

**Meima**: Naskah asli **Being Dead Ain't Easy **adalah milik . aku cuma menerjemahkan karena aku suka. Dan aku sudah dapat ijin darinya. Itu juga artinya aku tidak memiliki YuGiOh. Jelas?

The original text of **Being Dead Ain't Easy **belongs to **D. Draggy**. I just doing the translation because i like it. And i got the permission from him (or her?). That's mean I not own YuGiOh. Clear?

**Disclaimer 2:**

D. Draggy: I don't own YuGiOh or any other brand names you might come across. No lights at the end of the tunnel were harmed in the making of this fic.

Aku tidak memilik YuGiOh atau merek lain yang kamu temui di fic ini. Tidak ada cahaya di akhir terowongan yang dilukai dalam pembuatan fic ini.

* * *

**Being Dead Ain't Easy**

**Chapter Two: It Just Gets Worse and Worse**

**Chapter ****Dua: Semua Jadi Buruk dan Semakin Buruk**

**

* * *

**

Huh, dimana aku? Hal terakhr yang ku ingat adalah....apa ya? nggak penting sih. Ku rasa itu memang nggak penting

Sekelilingku gelap pekat. Oh, tunggu dulu, ternyata tidak juga

Darimana terowongan itu muncul? Terang sekali dan menyilaukan mata. Tolong redupkan sedikit cahayanya. Pahami keadaan orang lain dong. Huh, orang jaman sekarang

Mungkin ada semacam alat penghisap aktif karena aku tersedot ke arah cahaya itu. Bentuknya bagus juga. Jika aku perhatikan baik-baik, aku bisa melihat benda putih berpusar dalam cahaya itu.

Aku berjalan mendekati cahaya itu. Sekelilingku gelap kecuali cahaya itu. Aneh. Langkah pertama sangat berat, tapi semakin aku melangkah, semakin mudah. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga lang-

Dan aku tersandung sesuatu. Aku melihat ke bawah.

Tali sepatuku lepas. Aku masukkan tali sepatuku ke dalam sepatuku dan menengadah dan tiba2 saja, cahaya itu hilang

Ap?

Yah, kurasa tidak ada gunanya berjalan ke arah itu lagi.

Aku membungkuk untuk mengikat tali sepatuku dan kegelapan tadi tiba-tiba hilang dan aku melihat pemandangan Kota Domino dari atas.

....Kota Domino! Aku mengambang di atas kota Domino!

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini! Aku berteriak. Aku nggak tahu kenapa aku tadi nggak merasa ketakutan. Tapi yang jelas sekarang aku merasa takut! Manusia nggak begitu saja bisa mengambang di udara!

Kemudian tiba-tiba ingatan itu muncul dan rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang memukul wajahku dengan batu bata.

Hujan, limo, api, darah, rasa sakit, penembak, KaibaKaibaKaiba…"Joey, TIDAK!"

"Tanah" menghilang dari bawah kakiku dan aku terjatuh ke kota di bawah ku.

~~~###~~~

Aku mendarat di area perkuburan.

Yah, lebih tepatnya "mengambang" dari pada "mendarat". Saat aku jatuh entah darimana aku berada, aku sadar aku bisa mengendalikan kecepatan jatuhku dengan konsentrasi keras. Dan berteriak. Walaupun nggak bisa membelok sih.

Hey, lihat! Teman-teman geng ku semua ada disini! Ada Yugi dan kakeknya dan Tistan dan Tea dan Bakura dan Mai, adikku Serenity, ayah, ibu....

Dan Mokuba. Dan Seto Kaiba. Dan lainnya yang nggak kukenal juga ada. Mereka belum mneyadari keberadaanku.

Wow, mereka terlihat sedih. Kenapa ya?

"Senyum dong! Kalian kok seperti habis ditinggal mati anjing kesayangan kalian!"

Tiba-tiba aku sadar dan memukul dahiku. Untunglah mereka tidak meneriakiku karena aku baru saja mengucapkan hal yang sangat konyol. _Tentu saja_ mereka sedih! Mereka ada di kuburan. Seseorang mati. Pasti orang terkenal, melihat mereka semua bersedih karena kematiannya. Atau mungkin, mereka sangat membencinya sehingga mereka ingin memastikan kalau dia benar2 mati. Siapa sih orang malang itu? Dan untuk mengetahuinya, ada nisannya disana, jadi mari kita lihat:

_Joseph Wheeler_

_25 __January 1985 – 28 Maret 2003_

_Pria hebat, dan teman terbaik di dunia ini_

_Kami akan merindukanmu._

.....Aku mati.

Aku. Mati.

AKU NGGAK MUNGKIN MATI. AKU MASIH DISINI.

Aku berbalik. "Hey kalian! Aku disini!" Aku melambai ke geng ku. "Teman-teman? Maaf karena menghilang begitu saja, aku hampir tersedot ke dalam lampu raksasa atau semacam itulah". Aku tertawa kecil. Mereka pasti terheran-heran dengan ceritaku. "Seram ya? tapi aku sekarang sudah kembali, jadi semuanya baik-baik saja kan? 'tul kan?

Kenapa semua orang pergi?

Heh, heh, ini pasti lelucon kan? Mereka kesal karena aku pergi dan sekarang mereka sedang mengerjaiku kan? Yeah, hahaha, sangat lucu. Lihat, aku tertawa. Benar-benar lucu.

HAHAHA.

Okay, waktu bercandanya selesai. Saatnya berbalik dan berkata ini semua cuma lelucon.

Aku menunggu.

"...Teman-teman? ini tidak LUCU lagi! Nggak lucu!...ayolah, aku disini! Aku nggak mati! AKU NGGAK MATI!

Aku meraih Yugi dan menguncangnya, tapi tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Seperti dia tidak merasakan apapun. Aku menggerakkan tanganku didepan wajahnya dan dia bahkan tidak berkedip. Dia cuma berbalik dan pergi.

Mereka semua mengacuhkanku. Pergi dengan mobil mereka dan meninggalkan aku sendiri. Begitu saja

Pergi.

Kurasa aku datang di saat upacara pemakaman atau upacara peringatan atau apapun itu namanya sudah selesai.

Akhir dari pemakaman_ku_ atau upacara mengenang _ku_

Aku ingat dulu aku pernah terlambat masuk kelas dan guruku berkata: "Joey Wheeler, kamu akan terlambat untuk upacara pemakamanmu sendiri"

Itu.....lucu.

Sangat lucu sehingga aku hanya bisa menangis sekarang


	3. The Power of Positive Thinking

Ringkasan: Tragedi menghantam. Joey Wheeler pergi selamanya. Atau benarkah demikian? Joey's POV .Setelah duel kingdom, AU. Seto/Joey shonen ai pada akhirnya

Warning: kematian salah satu karakter (semacam itulah), bahasa, angst, shonen ai seto/joey di akhir nya

**Disclaimer 1:**

**Meima**: Naskah asli **Being Dead Ain't Easy **adalah milik **D. Draggy** . aku cuma menerjemahkan karena aku suka. Dan aku sudah dapat ijin darinya. Itu juga artinya aku tidak memiliki YuGiOh. Jelas?

The original text of **Being Dead Ain't Easy **belongs to **D. Draggy**. I just doing the translation because i like it. And i got the permission from him (or her?). That's mean I not own YuGiOh. Clear?

**Disclaimer 2:**

**D. Draggy**: I don't own YuGiOh or any other brand names you might come across. No turtles were harmed in the making of this fic.

Aku tidak memiliki YuGiOh dan merek2 yang ada di fic ini. tidak ada kura-kura yang disakiti dalam pembuatan fic ini.

* * *

**Being Dead Ain't Easy**

**Chapter Three: The Power of Positive Thinking**

**Chapter Tiga: Kekuatan Pikiran Positif**

**

* * *

**

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku berdiri di sini. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat jika kamu sedang senang, tul nggak? Yeah, ini memang kuburan, tapi aku benar-benar nggak mau ada disini lagi. Membawa kenangan buruk, kau tahu maksudku kan. Saatnya bergerak. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.

Berjalan-jalan ketika kamu seharusnya sudah mati terasa aneh, selain dari fakta bahwa seharusnya kamu tidak "berjalan-jalan". Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara langkah kakiku sendiri. Bahkan rasanya seolah-olah aku tidak ada disini. Aku berjalan keluar area kuburan dan menuju trotoar. Orang-orang tidak bisa melihatku-

_Yah, duh, tentu saja mereka tidak bisa melihatmu_

-dan berjalan menembusku.

Benar sekali. Menembus. Ku.

Dan aku hanya merasa sedikit geli.

Dia tidak merasa apapun.

Aku nggak percaya aku sudah mati. Aku hanya memejamkan mata sedetik saja! Aku cuma lelah, bukan _sekarat_! Maksudku, setelah semua yang ku lalui, setelah Duelist Kingdom, _beginikah_ cara ku mati! Aku merasa ini tidak adil. Curang.

Aku merasa nggak yakin dengan cahaya dan terowongan dan sejenisnya yang tadi muncul. Siapa yang tahu kalau itu ternyata Akhirat? Alam Baka? Aku nggak percaya aku sekarang jadi hantu hanya gara-gara aku kesandung tali sepatuku sendiri! Jika memang semudah itu, dunia akan dipenuhi hantu. Atau karena aku melongok ke bawah? Apakah aku akan ada di surga jika aku tidak melongok ke bawah? Taruhan, apapun yang ku lakukan aku aku akan berada di tempat dimana semua pria seksi berada. Aku orang mati yang seksi.

...Aku mati. Aku bercanda dengan diriku sendiri di dalam kepalaku ketika satu-satunya yang ingin kulakukan adalah BERTERIAK DAN AKU NGGAK MUNGKIN MATI TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK-

Hentikan!

Tarik nafas. Yah, nggak benar juga karena aku merasa nggak ada udara masuk ke paru-paruku dan itu _salah_ dan-

Hentikan. Itu. Ketakutan tidak akan menolong.

_Baiklah, Joey. Kau jatuh dari...tempat itu, jadi yang perlu kau lakukan hanya terbang kembali. Mudah._

Mudah. Yang benar saja. Aku bukan burung.

Tapi...

Aku sudah mati.

Orang mati selalu, _selalu_ punya kekuatan super.

Berlebihan, aku tahu. Aku nggak bisa berpikir waras sekarang.

Layak dicoba.

_Naik._

Gagal. Masih di tanah.

Yah, aku belum berusaha keras. Mungkin aku harus lebih berkonsentrasi. Kututup mataku dan mencoba berpikir seperti burung. Rasanya aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sembelit, tapi berhubung nggak ada yang bisa melihatku, siapa peduli?

Ku angkat satu tanganku, seperti meninju langit, sedang tanganku yang satunya ada di pinggangku. Seperti gayanya Superman. Lalu aku melompat-lompat. Mungkin ini akan berhasil? Kuharap aku tidak terlihat bodoh banget.

NAIK NAIK NAIK NAIK NAIK...

Oke, aku merasa kayak orang bodoh.

...NAIK NAIK NAIK!

...Dan terbang! Jelas-jelas aku melayang. BERHASIL! Gaya Supermanku berhasil!

Aku terbang! Itu burung! Itu pesawat, bukan, itu SUPER JOEY!

Lebih cepat dari pada...kecepatan kura-kura. Oke, mungkin tidak _segitu_ lambatnya. Kura-kura kan tidak bisa terbang.

Tapi...

Ini akan butuh waktu lama.

Nggak apa-apa. Aku nggak terburu-buru. Bukannya aku ingin cepat-cepat MELEWATI atau apalah namanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin jadi orang mati yang berkeliaran (hantu).

Whoa, aku sudah lumayan jauh. Orang-orang di bawah terlihat sangat kecil! Cahaya kecil berputar-putar, aku datang!

Beberapa menit lagi. Horee, sebentar lagi.

...Aku berhenti terbang. Sulit memperkirakan jaraknya, tapi kayaknya aku setinggi pesawat terbang di sebelah sana.

Nggak. Bagus.

NAIK NAIK NAIK NAIK NAIK!

Nggak berhasil. Dan, err, pesawatnya semakin dekat.

TURUN TURUN TURUN!

Dan aku jatuh di trotoar dengan kaki lebih dulu dan baru berhenti ketika separuh badanku sampai dada terbenam dalam trotoar. Ugh.

Setelah usahaku untuk naik dan turun, aku kembali di tempat aku berawal.

Yah, menakutkan bukan? Kayaknya aku terjebak di Bumi sampai aku tahu bagaimana cara membereskan kekacauan ini.

Tapi lihat sisi baiknya, aku bisa terbang. Mungkin.


	4. A Reason to Go On

Ringkasan: Tragedi menghantam. Joey Wheeler pergi selamanya. Atau benarkah demikian? Joey's POV .Setelah duel kingdom, AU. Seto/Joey shonen ai pada akhirnya

Warning: kematian salah satu karakter (semacam itulah), bahasa, angst, shonen ai seto/joey di akhir nya

**Disclaimer 1:**

**Meima**: Naskah asli **Being Dead Ain't Easy **adalah milik **D. Draggy** . aku cuma menerjemahkan karena aku suka. Dan aku sudah dapat ijin darinya. Itu juga artinya aku tidak memiliki YuGiOh. Jelas?

The original text of **Being Dead Ain't Easy **belongs to **D. Draggy**. I just doing the translation because i like it. And i got the permission from him (or her?). That's mean I not own YuGiOh. Clear?

**Disclaimer 2:**

**D. Draggy**: I don't own YuGiOh or any other brand names you might come across. No ostrich were harmed in the making of this fic.

Aku tidak memiliki YuGiOh dan merek2 yang ada di fic ini. tidak ada burung unta yang disakiti dalam pembuatan fic ini.

* * *

**Being Dead Ain't Easy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: A Reason to Go On**

**Chapter Empat: Alasan Untuk Lanjut**

**

* * *

**

Setelah "pelajaran terbang", aku menghabiskan beberapa minggu untuk mengunjungi geng ku. Mereka tidak bisa melihatku, merasakanku, atau bahkan mendengarku. Itu menyakitkan.

Adikku melakukan operasi mata yang dia butuhkan dengan uang yang ku menangkan di Duelist Kingdom. Serenity baik-baik saja sekarang. Bahkan masih ada uang yang tersisa. Dia lumayan terpukul dengan kepergianku.

Maafkan aku karena kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan kakakmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku benar-benar menyesal.

Aku tinggal bersamanya untuk sementara. Entahlah apakah itu bisa membantunya atau tidak.

Ayah dan Ibuku? Yah, Ibuku tidak pernah benar-benar menyaksikan aku tumbuh dan dia masih punya Serenity. Dia tidak pernah mengenalku, jadi dia tidak terlalu sedih. Ayahku berhenti minum. Mungkin kematianku menyentakkannya dari kebiasaan buruknya...…atau entahlah. Aku lega dia mencoba menata hidupnya lagi.

Baguslah Yah. Hanya saja, jika kau melakukannya, kira-kira, sepuluh tahun lebih awal? Entahlah, itu akan lebih baik lagi. Tapi, masih lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak, benarkan, Yah?

Tea, Bakura dan Kakek masih sedikit sedih, tapi mereka baik-baik saja. Kadang kupikir Bakura….ah.

Kami tidak pernah benar-benar dekat, jadi aku baik-baik saja dengan itu. Meneruskan hidup mu itu lebih baik.

Tristan….dia banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun. Dia tidak lagi sering tersenyum, dan setiap kali dia melakukannya, kau akan tahu kalau dia berpura-pura. Setiap dia melihat Kaiba, wajahnya berubah penuh amarah. Itu mengkhawatirkanku.

Dia menghindari teman-temannya. Walaupun demikian, mereka masih berusaha menolongnya.

Aku harap dia bisa merelakanku. Maksudku, aku senang aku begitu berarti untuknya, tapi aku tidak ingin dia jadi menderita. Dia sobat pertamaku.

Yuugi sering menangis. Awalnya sangat buruk, tapi kemudian dia tiba-tiba sering melamun, seperti Tristan, beberapa kali, atau mungkin dia bicara pada seseorang yang tidak bisa kulihat. Kurasa dia bicara pada dirinya yang lain. Yami Yugi memang sedikit menakutkan, tapi apapun yang dia katakan pada Yuugi, itu berhasil membantu nya.

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu Yuug. Kuharap aku bisa memelukmu, tapi aku tidak bisa, benar-benar tidak bisa, tak peduli sekeras apa usahaku. Maaf aku mengecewakanmu.

Kadang aku merasa kalau Yuugi bisa melihatku. Dia memandang tepat dimana aku berada, dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis lagi. Mungkin Puzzle nya ada hubungannya dengan itu. Mungkin aku harus mencoba bicara padanya lagi saat dia sudah tidak terlalu sedih. Mungkin saat ini dia tidak bisa mendengarku.

Kaiba bersaudara? Ketemu mereka di sekolah. Mereka baik-baik saja. Mokuba tidak pernah benar-benar kenal aku dan Kaiba terlihat sama kayak biasanya: dingin dan angkuh. Hah, dan ku pikir setidaknya dia akan sedikit terpukul dengan kepergianku. Apa sih masalahnya! Sulit dipercaya, tapi kupikir dia bahkan lebih dingin dari pada sebelum aku…...

Luka-lukanya sudah sembuh. Tapi aku masih benci dia. Itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

Tristan belakangan ini sering memandangi Kaiba. Kukira dia menyalahkan Kaiba atas apa yang terjadi padaku.

Begitulah, kunjunganku ke gengku. Sekarang aku cuma berkeliaran tanpa tujuan. Aku nggak punya hal-hal untuk dilakukan, tahu? Aku berjalan-jalan, terbang sebentar, jalan lagi. Untuk beberapa alasan, berjalan kaki lebih cepat daripada terbang.

Kakiku membawaku ke kuburan.

Tahulah, kuburan _itu_.

Dan siapa sangka, Kaiba berdiri di makamku. Dia berpikir keras, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kelihatan sedikit stress. Hari sudah malam; matahari sudah terbenam berjam-jam yang lalu. Yah, karena dia segitu inginnya bicara denganku, demi kesopanan aku harus menghampirinya dan mendengarkannya, iya kan?

Yep, ada semacam emosi di wajah Kaiba. Tapi nggak tahu emosi macam apa sih.

"Wheeler."

"Kaiba" jawabku. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa mendengarku. Karena aku mati. Kayaknya aku harus pura-pura Kaiba bisa mendengarku.

Dia menelan ludah. "Kami akhirnya menangkap pria yang membunuhmu. Dia mantan pegawaiku yang mendendam. Dia juga yang memasang peledak dalam limo"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Karyawanmu? Jadi kau coba bilang kalau ini semua salahmu?"

"Mungkin, kurasa kau bisa menyalahkanku atas kematianmu. Mantan karyawanku, tanggung jawabku. Aku harusnya sudah menduganya."

Aku ingin, tapi aku benar-benar nggak bisa menyalahkan Kaiba. "Naah. Kamu cuma memecatnya. Siapapun pasti akan memecat orang gila macam itu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Aku menunduk dan (mencoba) menendangi kerikil. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

Jeda. rasanya seperti dia benar-benar _bisa_ mendengarku.

Kaiba berdehem. "Aku tidak pernah berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa Mokuba kan Joey? Atau nyawaku," tambahnya setelah beberapa saat.

Nyawa Mokuba? Dan dia memanggilku Joey. Nggak bisa dihitung dengan satu tangan berapa kali dia memanggilku "Joey". Tanpa tambahan hinaan tentunya.

"Tapi aku nggak melakukan apapun." Cuma terkena peluru.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. " Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuka pintu limo tanpa bantuanmu. Pintunya diperkuat untuk mencegah orang menerobos masuk. Aku sendiri yang mendesainnya"

"Yah, itu yang terjadi jika kamu main-main dengan pintu yang sudah bagus dari sananya. Saranku dari alam kubur: kamu pintar Kaiba, tapi serahkan desain Limo ke ahlinya."

"Bagaimanapun, aku tidak pernah mengira kalau pintunya akan meleleh dan tertutup saat aku perlu keluar dalam keadaan darurat. Diluar perkiraan, sungguh. Aku seharusnya menyerahkan ke ahlinya." Dia berhenti memijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Aku kehilangan supir limo yang sudah bekerja untukku selama lima tahun. Makuba dan aku mungkin akan mati karena sesak nafas, atau bahkan terbakar."

Tak pernah terbayangkan hari dimana Kaiba berterimakasih padaku atas segalanya. "Eh, sama-sama." Aku mendekat untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. "Pulang dan tidurlah Kaiba. Kau kelihatan lelah."

Dia mengacuhkan ku

"Dterima kasih telah menggantikanku terkena peluru." Dia melanjutkan. Dia menyeringai kearah nisanku. "Walaupun kuragukan kau lakukan itu dengan sengaja." Sebuah tepukan, dan senyum mengejek khas Kaiba. "Horang idiot yang mau melakukan hal sebodoh itu, tapi jelas kan, kau salah satunya."

"Aku APA!"

"kamu idiot dan bodoh." Seringainya.

Sialan. Kutarik kembali kata-kata manis yang baru saja kukatakan. "Kau pikir aku melakukan hal sebodoh itu dengan sengaja!" aku menggeram. "Kau pikir aku mau mati! Kau berhutang sangat besar padaku, Kaiba!"

Kaiba terlihat marah. "Ya, aku berhutang padamu, Wheeler, tapi susah membayar hutang pada orang mati." Amarahnya menghilang dan berganti menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupahami. "Jika ku pikirkan itu sekarang, kurasa….itu menggangguku."

Cuma itu yang dia katakan! "Mengganggumu? Mengganggu MU!" aku meledak. "Siapa yang mati disini! _Aku_ yang seharusnya t_erganggu_, brengsek!" Aku harap dia bisa mendengarku!

Si kantong uang melirik jam tangannya. "Yah, nggak ada gunanya bicara dengan nisanmu. Saatnya mengakhiri percakapan kecil ini." Ekspresinya berganti menjadi seringai lainnya. "kuharap kamu bersenang-senang mengejar Frisbee dan mengendus-ngendus pohon di taman raksasa di langit…._ Chihuahua."_

KURANG AJAR! Aku melompat ke arahnya dan memukul kepala jeleknya. Kejutan, kejutan, nggak terjadi apapun.

Dia melangkah menuju mobil mewahnya yang harganya lebih mahal daripada harga semua rumah disekitar sini bila dijumlahkan dan pergi menuju mansionnya.

Grrrrrrr…

Dia membuatku sangat MARAH.

Aku meninju tanah dengan cara tidak-benar-benar-meninju-tanah-karena-aku-hantu.

Tidak. Puas. Sama. Sekali. Kuharap itu wajahnya! Menyebalkan.

Kaiba brengsek.

Aku akan menghantuimu.


	5. Why the Joey Crossed the Road

Ringkasan: Tragedi menghantam. Joey Wheeler pergi selamanya. Atau benarkah demikian? Joey's POV .Setelah duel kingdom, AU. Seto/Joey shonen ai pada akhirnya

Warning: kematian salah satu karakter (semacam itulah), bahasa, angst, shonen ai seto/joey di akhir nya

**Disclaimer**** 1:**

**Meima**: Naskah asli **Being Dead Ain't Easy **adalah milik **D. Draggy** . aku cuma menerjemahkan karena aku suka. Dan aku sudah dapat ijin darinya. karena itu, sudah jelas kan kalau aku juga bukan pemilik YuGiOh?

The original text of **Being Dead Ain't Easy **belongs to **D. Draggy**. I just doing the translation because i like it. And i got the permission from him (or her?). it is clear that i also not own YuGiOh, right?

**Disclaimer 2:**

**D. Draggy**: I don't own YuGiOh or any other brand names you might come across. No road-crossing chickens were harmed in the making of this fic.

Aku tidak memilik YuGiOh atau merek lain yang kamu temui di fic ini. Tidak ada ayam penyeberang jalan yang dilukai dalam pembuatan fic ini.

* * *

**Being Dead Ain't Easy**

**Chapter Five: Why the Joey Crossed the Road**

**Chapter Lima: Kenapa Joey Menyebrangi Jalan**

**

* * *

**Aku sudah menemukan misiku dalam kematian ini.

Menghantui Seto Kaiba

Benar, Aku akan jadi hantu kejam penuh dendam dan mengacaukan hidupnya! Kau dengar Aku, kantong uang! Aku akan mengikutimu siang dan malam dan tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur atau bekerja dan menghantuimu sampai kamu jadi gila.

...Walaupun dia tidak bisa mendengar ataupun melihatku. Aku akan temukan caranya nanti.

Lagian, Aku juga nggak ada pekerjaan lain.

Aku tahu dimana Kaiba tinggal, jadi Aku hanya perlu berjalan, terbang, atau menumpang mobil ke arah tujuanku. Tidak ada masalah.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana Aku bisa masuk mobil. Maksudku, tubuh hantu yang tidak terlihat ditambah berjalan menembus benda sama dengan tidak bisa masuk dalam mobil, benarkan?

Untunglah bagiku, hal seperti itu tidak berlaku buatku..

Aku tahu bahwa Aku bisa 'menyentuh' benda. Aku bisa duduk, bersandar di tembok, memegang benda, hal semacam itulah. Aku juga bisa melakukan kebalikannya. Jika Aku berkonsentrasi, Aku bisa menembus apapun. Dan jika Aku _tidak_ berkonsentrasi, Aku bisa...errr...menembus apapun. Atau, um, tidak bisa?

...Ayolah! Aku masih pemula dalam hal ini!

Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan benda. Seperti jika Aku duduk di sofa atau sesuatu. Aku bisa duduk di situ, tapi alasnya tidak akan mengkerut. Kalian paham maksudku? Jika seseorang membanting pintu tepat di wajahku, dan yeah, itu terjadi padaku, Aku terdorong ke belakang, walaupun orang di balik pintu itu tidak akan merasa pintunya mengenai seseorang. Jika Aku menendang tembok, Aku bisa terpental, atau kaki ku menembusnya, tergantung mood ku.

Mudahnya begini: Kadang Aku bisa menembus benda dan kadang tidak bisa. Begitu. Cukup jelas kan? Bagus.

Jadi Aku cukup berjalan menuju mobil yang berhenti di lampu merah, menembus pintunya dan membuat diriku nyaman dikursi belakang. Lampunya sudah hijau dan kita berangkat!

Yeah, Aku bisa saja terbang kesana, tapi ini lebih cepat. Kecuali Kaiba tinggal di langit, bahkan _berjalan _bagiku lebih cepat daripada terbang.

Sebuah mansion besar mulai terlihat. Itu pemberhentianku, selamat tinggal semuanya!

Ini bagian tersulitnya. Mobilnya masih berjalan, jadi perlu sedikit trik. Kututup mataku, membayangkan diriku 'tidak disini', dan jatuh di bagian bawah mobil. Lalu Aku ditabrak sekitar sepuluh mobil saat sedang menyeberang jalan. Oke, oke, mobil-mobil itu menembusku. Tidak menabrak, tapi rasanya tetap nggak enak. Rasanya seperti kesetrum listrik.

...Phew, Aku akhirnya berhasil menyeberang jalan. Ku beri tahu ya, Aku butuh waktu lumayan lama untuk menyempurnakan 'Tekhnik Menumpang ala Hantu Joey Wheeler'. Kalian ingat saat ku sebutin kalau Aku bisa menembus atau mental? Mental dari mobil ke mobil yg lain itu nggak enak. Jangan dicoba, terutama jika kalian belum mati.

Mansion Kaiba besar, benar-benar besar. Ada pagar tinggi tajam yang mengelilinginya. Di gerbangnya, ada interkom pendeteksi suara berteknologi tinggi. Banyak penjaga yang berpatroli di sekitar mansion itu. Mereka memakai jaket yang menutupi senjata mereka

Ooh, seram. Sayangnya Aku bisa berjalan menembus semuanya itu. Week :p

Kalian tahu, kurasa Kaiba tidak biasanya membiarkan bodyguardnya berkeliaran seperti ini. Mungkin si karyawan tukang bom bersenjata itu membuatnya sangat khawatir.

...Dan sekarang kita ada didalam rumah Mr. CEO paranoid. Berkelas. Harus kuakui, Kaiba tahu bagaimana hidup penuh _gaya_. Sekarang, dimana dia berada?

Saatnya melakukan penjelajahan.

~~~###~~~

Apa Aku sudah bilang kalau tempat ini luas? Luas, dalam arti punya banyak ruang seperti labirin? Bukannya Aku tersesat. Yeah. Nggak tersesat, cuma menjelajah

Kaiba harusnya menaruh peta atau petunjuk atau apalah di pintu depan. Memangnya dia tidak mampu melakukannya?

Okeeeee, Aku datang dari _sana_ dan pergi kearah _sini_ dan kemudian Aku berbelok ke kanan di pintu ketiga. Tidak, tunggu, kayaknya Aku belok kiri di pintu kedua dan kemudian menuruni aula ke...Aw, udah deh. Aku pilih sembarang arah dan berjalan.

Aku sampai di sebuah ruang dengan suara-suara dari dalam dan Aku masuk.

Ternyata ruang tamu. Mokuba duduk di lantai dengan controller di tangannya, bermain video game. Kalau nggak salah, sepertinya game balapan. Dia nyengir lebar kayak maniak, jadi mungkin dia menang. Sepertinya menyenangkan. Seandainya Aku juga bisa ikut main.

Kugelengkan kepalalu. _Cukup dengan penyesalannya! Cari Kaiba!_

Aku berbalik dan pergi, menembus kamar demi kamar seperti yang tadi kulakukan.

Dapur, agak berantakan karena Kaiba bersaudara habis makan malam tadi. Ruang keluarga. Perpustakaan. Ruang belajar. Kolam renang dalam ruangan. Ruang tamu lagi. Kamar mandi. Lobby. Ruang tamu dengan Mokuba. Perpustakaan. Kolam. Dimana sih Kaiba! Nggak bisa menghantui si brengsek itu kalau Aku bahkan nggak bisa menemukan dia.

Apa Aku cuma berputar-putar disini?

Tentu saja nggak. Aku nggak tersesat, jadi nggak mungkin Aku cuma berputar-putar.

Um.

...Hey, Aku menemukan tangga! Nah, kita mulai bergerak. Kenapa Aku bisa melewatinya ya, tangganya sangat besar, Aku jadi ingin menaikinya, membawa papan seluncur, dan meluncur di tangga ini. Maksudku, anak tangganya lebar banget, selebar renggangan tanganku! Aku sampai di puncak tangga tepat saat Kaiba muncul. Akhirnya! Aku mengikutinya sampai akhirnya dia masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan menutup pintunya.

Aku tahu Aku nggak bisa masuk begitu saja, tapi, entahlah...

Yah, Aku bisa menunggu sampai dia keluar. Aku sudah tahu dia ada disitu, Aku cukup duduk manis saja. Aku nggak mau tersesat-errr, maksudku, _berputar-putar_ lagi.

Maksudku, hanya karena Aku belum pernah ada disini tidak berarti Aku harus mengintip.

...Kalian tahu, jika Aku ingat pintu tempat Kaiba berada, Aku tidak akan bingung tentang _dimana kah Aku_, selama Aku tidak pergi terlalu jauh. Ayo kita jelajahi lantai dua ini.

Kamar tidur. Kamar tidur. Kamar mandi. Ruang belajar. Kamar tidur. Kamar mandi. Kamar tidur. Dapur mini. Ruang kosong. Pintu Kaiba dibelakang. Huah, keluarlah Kaiba! Aku bosan nih!

Dia lama sekali. Apa sih yang dia kerjakan?

Hanya satu cara untuk mengetahuinya.

Karena Aku sangat sopan, Aku mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Bukan salahku kalau nggak ada suaranya! "siap atau tidak, Kaiba, Aku datang!" Aku berkata dengan riang. Bukan salahku juga dong kalau dia nggak bisa mendengar _ku_.

Cukup sopan santunnya. Ku buat diriku senyaman mungkin dan masuk.


	6. Kaiba

Ringkasan: Tragedi menghantam. Joey Wheeler pergi selamanya. Atau benarkah demikian? Joey's POV .Setelah duel kingdom, AU. Seto/Joey shonen ai pada akhirnya

Warning: kematian salah satu karakter (semacam itulah), bahasa, angst, shonen ai seto/joey di akhir nya

**Disclaimer**** 1:**

**Meima**: Naskah asli **Being Dead Ain't Easy **adalah milik **D. Draggy** . aku cuma menerjemahkan karena aku suka. Dan aku sudah dapat ijin darinya. karena itu, sudah jelas kan kalau aku juga bukan pemilik YuGiOh?

The original text of **Being Dead Ain't Easy **belongs to **D. Draggy**. I just doing the translation because i like it. And i got the permission from him (or her?). it is clear that i also not own YuGiOh, right?

**Disclaimer 2:**

**D. Draggy**: I don't own YuGiOh or any other brand names you might come across. No shiny reflective surfaces were harmed in the making of this fic.

Aku tidak memilik YuGiOh atau merek lain yang kamu temui di fic ini. Tidak ada cermin yang dilukai dalam pembuatan fic ini

* * *

**Being Dead Ain't Easy**

**Chapter Six: Kaiba**

**Chapter Enam: Kaiba**

**

* * *

**

…..Ke kamar mandi

Eh heh heh. Whoops.

Ini nggak seperti yang kalian kira! Dia sedang mandi di shower, bukan...yah...kalian tahu. Aku bisa mendengar suara air yang mengalir dari balik tembok. Sepertinya Aku tidak mendengar itu sebelumnya karena pintu kamar mandinya sangat tebal. Atau mungkin karena Aku nggak terlalu memperhatikan, atau Aku sudah tuli. Terserahlah. Ada penutup dari kaca tebal di shower itu, jadi Aku tidak bisa melihat Kaiba sedikit pun. Dan karena Aku nggak bisa melihat apapun dari Kaiba, nggak ada alasan untuk pergi kan.

Wow, ini adalah kamar mandi terbaik yang pernah Aku lihat. Keramik marmer hitam, laci dan lemari yang elegan, peralatan kamar mandi yang kecil-kecil tersusun rapi. Semua pada tempatnya. Terlalu rapi dan menyeramkan.

Oh, dan ada cermin besar memanjang dari satu sisi kamar sampai ke sisi satunya. Permukaannya beruap karna air panas dari showernya Kaiba. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke cermin karena Aku masih belum terbiasa tidak memiliki bayangan. Alasan konyol.

Aku harus segera membiasakan diri. Nggak ada cermin yang bisa mengalahkan Joey Wheeler! Jadi aku sentuh cermin itu dengan jariku. Rasakan itu! Heh, aku mengalahkanmu.

Jariku meninggalkan bekas di cermin. Ada titik tanpa air yang menetes di mana tadi jariku berada.

Kalian tahu artinya?

Akhirnya Aku bisa _melakukan_ sesuatu di dunia nyata! Kita rayakan ini!

Aku sentuh cerminnya lagi.

Nggak terjadi apapun.

Oke. Yang pertama tadi hanya kebetulan saja.

Nggak. Aku nggak percaya itu.

Konsentrasi.

Aku benar-benar memfokuskan pikiranku di ujung jariku dan pelan-pelan Aku menggambar garis di cermin. Berhasil! Itu bukan kebetulan!

Setelah satu menit, Aku berhasil membuat satu huruf.

Kaiba masih di shower. Apa dia nggak kehabisan air panas? Aku mengangkat bahu. Bukan urusanku. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan.

Aku mulai menulis pesan, satu huruf perhuruf dengan pelan-pelan. Aku baru saja selesai ketika suara shower berhenti. Aku tiba-tiba sadar suara shower berhenti dan dengan kaget Aku berbalik.

Kaiba yang telanjang dan masih basah kuyup. Berdiri di sana. Basah. Telanjang.

Dia berkedip.

Aku berkedip.

Kami berdua menjerit seperti cewek.

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Dia berhenti menjerit dan berjalan menuju cermin.

...Ap?

Oh. Dia menjerit karena cermin, bukan karena Aku. Sepertinya Aku masih tidak terlihat. Yah sudahlah.

Heh heh heh. Pesan di cermin memang layak menghabiskan lima belas menit konsentrsi super keras. Aku nyengir-nggak, maksudku menyeringai. MENYERINGAI!- ke arah Kaiba.

Bagaimana menurutmu pesanku, Yang Mulia Telanjang?

_JOEY ADA DI SINI_

Dan wajah gembiraku. Oh, Aku sangat senang

Dia menatap cermin seolah-olah tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pukulan di pintu. "KAKAK! APA YANG TERJADI!" Suara Mokuba

Hanya sedetik, dengan cepat Kaiba melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Dia menarik Mokuba dengan kasar dan mengguncang-guncngnya. "KAMU PIKIR ITU LUCU!" Dia berteriak tepat di depan wajah Mokuba. Dia kelihatan benar-benar marah dan terluka.

Aku bergerak menjauhi Kaiba. Kenapa sih dia?

"IYA KAN!"

"A..Aku tidak ta...tahu apa yang te...terjadi, kak," Mokuba terbata-bata. "A..Aku mi..minta maaf..."

Tiba-tiba saja, Kaiba tersadar. "Mokuba, Mokuba, maaf Aku meneriakimu, kamu terluka, baik-baik saja?" Dia berlutut dan memeriksa Mokuba. "Maaf aku membentakmu tadi. Aku tidak sengaja. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mokuba mengangguk. "Kakak.."

Kaiba pun sedikit tenang. "Ya Mokuba?"

"Kenapa kamu tadi menjerit?"

Wajah kaiba tiba-tiba berubah. "Nggak ada apa-apa". Maaf ya, tapi bagiku jelas itu bukan "nggak ada apa-apa", Kaiba

"Nggak terdengar seperti "nggak ada apa-apa" bagiku," kata Mokuba dengan ragu.

Kaiba berpikir sebentar. "Mokuba...aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Mata Mokuba melebar. Adiknya memuja dia, jangan tanya Aku kenapa. "Apa kak?"

Kaiba menyamping dan membiarkan Mokuba masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Apa kamu menulis...itu?" Dia bertanya sambil menunjuk cermin.

Mokuba membaca pesan yang ku tulis dan terperangah. "TIDAK! Tidak mungkin, Aku tidak akan menulis hal seperti ini, sumpah!"

"Kamu yakin?"

Dia mengangguk. "Huh uh. Sumpah, Aku tidak pernah menyentuh cermin ini, kak."

"Begitu. Dan Aku tahu kalau tadi pagi tulisan ini belum ada. Pasti seseorang menyusup masuk mansion dan melakukan lelucon gila seperti ini." Matanya menyipit. "Aku tidak terkesan"

"Aku juga tidak." Mokuba menelan ludah. "Atau mungkin Joey benar-benar _ada_ disini..." Dengarkan adikmu, Kaiba. Dia tahu apa yang dia bicarakan!

Kaiba tertawa tanpa humor. "Dia mungkin anjing idiot dan dungu, tapi tidak mungkin dia bangkit dari kematian hanya untuk menyusup ke kamar mandi dan menulis pesan konyol seperti ini."

Tentu saja kulakukan! "Itulah kesalahanmu Kaiba!" jawabku. "Aku akan menyusup ke kamar mandi dan menulis pesan...konyol..." Aku terdiam.

Kalian tahu, kupikir Aku baru saja menghina diriku sendiri.

"Kakak.."

"Kerjakan PR mu, Mokuba. Kita harus ke sekolah besok."

Mokuba terlihat ingin membantah, tapi Kaiba dengan pelan mendorongnya keluar kamar mandi dan menutup pintu. Baguslah, karena kamar mandi jadi penuh.

Setelah Mokuba pergi, Kaiba bersandar di pintu, menggigil. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam beberapa kali hingga akhirnya dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. "Cuma lelucon konyol," bisiknya. Dia menyakinkan dirinya sendiri, mengakkan badan, dan menjatuhkan handuknya supaya dia bisa memakai celana boxer nya.

Aku, uh, berbalik dan membiarkan dia berganti baju, tapi tidak cukup cepat untuk tidak melihat semuanya.

Um. Maksudku aku _tidak_ melihat semuanya.

Aku tidak melihat apapun. Aku tidak melihat APAPUN.

Dan kaiba itu Ratu England...

~~~###~~~

Yah, _itu_ tadi aneh.

Aku bersandar di tembok dan berpikir.

Kaiba benar-benar ketakutan tadi. Aku belum pernah melihat dia kehilangan ketenangannya seperti tadi, tidak pernah.

Apakah dia benar-benar peduli bahwa aku pergi? Maksudku, ketika Aku melihatnya di sekolah, dia terlihat baik-baik saja! Dia bertingkah seperti kaiba yang ku kenal; mengganggu teman-temanku, memelototi siapapun yang memandanginya, seperti biasa. Dia tidak menangis seperti Yuugi atau bertingkah aneh seperti Tristan. Saat semua orang menangisi kepergianku, dia bersikap biasa dan melakukan hal yang biasa dia lakukan seperti biasa. Yah, dia sempat gusar saat Aku sekarat dalam pelukannya-

_"…anjng bodoh! Bertahanlah! Buka matamu dan bertahanlah, dasar anjing kudis berkutu!_

_"Joey, TIDAK!"_

-tapi dia mengatasinya dengan cepat. Maksudku, dia itu kaiba. Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya dalam waktu lama.

Atau mungkin, mungkin saja, dia hanyalah seorang aktor yang hebat.

* * *

_MAKASIH, BUAT PARA PEMBACA N PEREVIEW SEKALIAN. senang sekali kalo kalian suka cerita ini.._

_makasih banyak ya..._meima


	7. While You Were Sleeping

Okeeeeeee!

update kale ni agak cepat nieh. Makasih banyak buat semua reviewers yang sudah baca n review cerita ini. LOVE U ALL Muah,muah,muah...he..he..he..

juga buat yang baca tapi g review, love u too...

nah, silahkan baca n doain aq supaya bisa update secepat mungkin seperti ini. N doain aq supaya dapat kerja dengan bayaran yang tinggi n di tempat nyaman. AMIN...

Yosh! semangat being job hunter!

semangat translate fic ini!

semangat ketik fic yang laennya!

semangat ketik cerita laennya!

Met 'baca!

* * *

Ringkasan: Tragedi menghantam. Joey Wheeler pergi selamanya. Atau benarkah demikian? Joey's POV .Setelah duel kingdom, AU. Seto/Joey shonen ai pada akhirnya

Warning: kematian salah satu karakter (semacam itulah), bahasa, angst, shonen ai seto/joey di akhir nya

**Disclaimer**** 1:**

**Meima**: Naskah asli **Being Dead Ain't Easy **adalah milik **D. Draggy** . aku cuma menerjemahkan karena aku suka. Dan aku sudah dapat ijin darinya. karena itu, sudah jelas kan kalau aku juga bukan pemilik YuGiOh?

The original text of **Being Dead Ain't Easy **belongs to **D. Draggy**. I just doing the translation because i like it. And i got the permission from him (or her?). it is clear that i also not own YuGiOh, right?

**Disclaimer 2:**

**D. Draggy**: I don't own YuGiOh or any other brand names you might come across. No spotted owls were harmed in the making of this fic

Aku tidak memilik YuGiOh atau merek lain yang kamu temui di fic ini. Tidak ada brurung hantu yang dilukai dalam pembuatan fic ini

* * *

**Being Dead Ain't Easy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: While You Were Sleeping**

**Chapter Tujuh: Saat Kau Tertidur**

**

* * *

**

Setelah beberapa saat, Kaiba keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian serba hitam, dan seperti tidak ada masalah sama sekali, nggak kelihatan kalau lima menit yang lalu dia hamper pingsan. Aku mengikutinya menuju kamar tidur. Mungkin kamar nya. Mokuba menunggunya didepan pintu.

Kaiba terlihat bingung. "Ada apa, Mokuba?"

Mokuba menggigit bibirnya. "Uummm…kakak?"

"Ya, Mokuba?"

"Kamu akan memberi tahu Aku…kalau ada masalah kan? Jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, kau akana bilang, iya kan, kak?"

Kaiba tersenyum….dia masih tersenyum, tapi matanya…kedua mata birunya yang dingin itu tetap datar. Aku jadi merinding melihatnya.

"Tentu saja, Mokuba. Sekarang tidurlah, sudah malam."

Mokuba tidak mendengarnya. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk membantah.

Tidak seorangpun membantah Seto Kaiba. Tidak seorang pun. Termasuk adiknya endiri. "Tidur. SEKARANG." Katanya. Bukan. _Perintahnya_. Aku bisa mendengar "J_angan membantahku atau kamu akan sangat sangat menyesal_" dalam nada suaranya. Jelas dia tidak ingin membicarakan tadi. Aku tahu dia menyanyangi adiknya, tapi tampang Kaiba benar-benar menyeramkan sekarang.

Mokuba memandang wajahnya, menelan ludah, dan lari. Anak pintar.

Setelah dia pergi, Kaiba membuka pintu kamar tidur dengan kasar, masuk kedalam, dan membanting pintu tepat didepan wajahku. Aku tidak sempat menjadi mode bayangan dan rasanya benar-benar _sakit_. Si bodoh Kaiba, kenapa kau lakukan itu! Bisa nggak sih buka dan tutup pintu kayak orang normal! Atau lebih baik lagi, biarkan saja pintunya terbuka. Dan kamu tidak bisa lari dariku semudah itu. Jadi hantu itu menguntungkan. Aku berjalan menembus pintu itu.

Kamar tidur yang bagus. Karpet yang tebal, banyak sekali furniture dari kayu gelap. Ada meja dengan computer di atasnya dan kursi kulit hitam yang nyaman dengan roda didepan meja yang terletak di salah satu ujung ruangan. Tempat tidur king-size (ekstra besar) di ujung satunya. Ada lampu tidur dekat kasur itu. Lampunya sih hidup tapi mungkin nggak lama karena Kaiba terlihat menaiki kasurnya. Waktunya tidur untuk Kaiba.

Dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan cover, menjulurkan sebelah lengan, mematikan lampu dan berbalik sehingga dia tidur menyamping, memunggungi lampu itu. Aku berkedip hingga akhirnya Aku terbiasa dnegan gelap. Kaiba terlihat mencari posisi yang nyaman, menghela nafas, bergerak lagi, dan akhirnya tertidur.

Kukira dia tidur, tapi kemudian dia mulai bergerak-gerak lagi, telentang, dan berhenti.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, dia melakukannya lagi. Dan lagi.

Aku nggak bisa menghitung berapa kali dia bolak-balik posisi tidurnya. Akhirnya, _akhirnya_, dia pun berhenti dan terlelap.

Selama beberapa saat Aku mengawasinya tapi dia tidak bergerak. Mungkin dia benar-benar sudah tidur. Apa dia selalu seperti itu setiap malam? Ku periksa jam alarmnya: jam 1.14 pagi.

Oke. Pertunjukan berakhir, teman-teman.

Sekarang, masalah lainnya dengan hal 'hantu' ini adalah Aku tidak butuh tidur. Ketika Aku sedang gentayangan diantara teman-teman dan keluargaku, Aku tetap berkeliaran selama delapan jam sampai mereka bangun tidur. Mungkin sekarang Aku bisa saja berkeliaran lagi, tapi itu sangat membosankan.

Selain itu, Aku kan bilang akan menghantui Kaiba. Jadi Aku tetap disini. Nggak bisa mengganggunya kalau Aku nggak disini kan.

Apa itu artinya Aku hanya akan berdiri disini dan mengawasi dia tidur? Kayaknya sih iya.

….Sebenarnya, Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus. Aku akan duduk di kursi kulitnya yang mahal dan nyaman, dan mengawasinya dari sana. Dan itulah yang kulakukan.

Terlalu jauh. Aku nggak bisa melihat Kaiba dari sini. Pemandangannya jelek banget.

Hmmm….mungkin Aku bisa membuat kursi ini meluncur ke kasurnya? Kalau tadi Aku bisa 'bermain' dengan cermin, mungkin Aku bisa melakukannya juga dengan kursi ini.

Pertama-tama, Aku periksa apakah Kaiba sudah tidur atau belum. Hal terakhir yang dia perlukan setelah insiden di kamar mandi adalah melihat sebuah kursi yang bergerak sendiri. Sebetulnya lucu sih, tapi Aku sedang nggak mood untuk menakut-nakutinya lagi. Kita istirahat dulu. Tapi cuma sekali ini.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke telinganya, sangat dekat hingga dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafasku, jika Aku bernafas. "Aku berbaik hati padamu sekarang, tapi jangan salah Kaiba. Aku masih tetap akan menghantuimu. Lain kali, kamu akan _bangun_"

Dia cuma menggumam "Mmmmhmm…" dan berbalik. Kemudian mendengkur. Sepertinya dia tidak terkesan. Setidaknya dia tidak mendengkur terlalu keras.

Aku memegang kursi itu dan menariknya kearah tempat tidur. Beratnya seperti satu ton. Dorong, istirahat sebentar, dorong, istirahat, dorong, memaki, dorong lagi. Keseluruhannya, membutuhkan DUA JAM untuk membawa kursi menyebalkan itu dari sana ke sini. Dan kemudian setengah jam lagi untuk membalik kursi itu karena salah arah. Dua dan setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya Aku pun bisa duduk. Aku _nggak akan_ mau melakukan itu lagi. Aku pegal karena semua kerjaan itu. Capek.

Aku juga agak khawatir karena hal itu. Aku tidak bisa makan, Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi dari mana Aku punya energi? Apa suatu saat nanti Aku akan terbakar begitu saja? Poof, tiba-tiba Joey hilang?

Kaiba masih tidur. Dia tidak terlihat menyebalkan saat dia tidur. Dia bergelung di kasur dan masih mendengkur.

Kalian tahu, Aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Aku kan bisa saja duduk di kasur dan tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti tadi.

Dan kalian tahu hal lainnya?

Aku harus mengembalikan kursi ini ke tempatnya semula sebelum Kaiba bangun. Karena dia akan pergi ke sekolah besok, dalam, oh, sekitar tiga jam lagi. Sepertinya Aku harus melakukannya sekarang. Olahraga bagus untuk mu.

Yeah, lain kali Aku akan duduk saja di kasur.


End file.
